Once upon a dream
by Joygrl88
Summary: Abby's dealing with her feelings for Gibbs. Continuation of sorts to my other story "He loved her" although you don't have to read that to understand this one!


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Ncis, Abby and Gibbs belong to cbs and dpb. I'm not making any, repeat that, not making any money off of this. It's just for fun! Also the song " Realize" belongs to Colbie Caillat so I'm just borrowing that too. Oh yeah and the phrase " the world's strongest army" not mine either, that belongs to Dale Earnhardt Jr. also just borrowing!! Thanks and enjoy!!

Once upon a dream

Abby couldn't believe that just under a week ago Gibbs had proclaimed his love for her. It just didn't seem real, almost as if she was living in a dream. She couldn't believe how things worked out, the actual day Gibbs kissed her she was having an internal debate about whether to tell him how she felt or not.

_One week earlier_

She was sitting in her lab waiting on Gibbs and the team to return from a crime scene. She was doing what she always did when she waited for them to come back, she was thinking about Gibbs and how she felt about him. It was painfully obvious to everyone BUT Gibbs how she felt. She did everything in her power to get his attention, dressing up as Marilyn Monroe for Halloween, wearing her impossibly short skirts, flirting with any guy that walked into her lab. We're talking she had done EVERYTHING short of kissing him on the lips, but nothing seemed to work. He either was to preoccupied to notice or he just wasn't attracted to her the way she wanted him to be. Feeling rejected and not wanting to be cheered up she decided she would just listen to the radio instead of her cd's and that's when she heard the song that had been written for them.

**Take time to realize,**

**That your worth is **

**Crashing down on in.**

**Take time to realize,**

**That I am on your side**

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you.**

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No, it's never gonna be that simple**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

She couldn't believe her ears. Were these the actual lyrics to this song? It was like somebody had read her mind. If she could just get him to take a moment and look at her, really really look at her, she knew he would know that they were perfect for each other. She reached for the remote and turned the song up louder, just to make sure she was hearing correctly.

**If you just realize what I've just realized,**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other **

**And we'll never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if**

**We missed out on each other now.**

She had been with him through several of his divorces, many many women, work partners and even death. She had blind faith in him and she was certain that he could take on the world's strongest army and come out the victor. He was Gibbs. And she loved him with everything she had, only problem was he didn't know. Actually she had just figured out that she loved him more then she had ever loved anything or anybody else.

**Take time to realize**

**Oh-oh I'm on your side**

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you.**

**Take time to realize**

**That this all can pass by**

**Didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**But I can't spell it out for you.**

That was it! She knew as sure as she knew she dyed her hair that they were made for each other. Yeah she was loud, outgoing, up to date on the latest technology and he was grumpy, quiet, and didn't know how his cell phone worked most of the time. But she just knew they were made for each other. She didn't have a single clue how she was going to convince him, because he just saw her as Abby. How was she going to change his mind? She didn't want him to think of her as just Abby. She loved him. But she couldn't tell him, could she?

**It's not the same**

**No it's never the same**

**If you don't feel it too.**

**If you meet me halfway**

**If you'd meet me halfway**

**It could be the same for you.**

She had turned the music down as she heard the elevator arrive at her lab and smiled when she saw that it was Gibbs by himself. He walked in with a smile, but something was different about the way he was looking at her. How long had he actually been standing outside her lab? Did he hear the song too? No, it was just her over active imagination, wasn't it? As she stood facing him, he walked up and kissed her.

**If you just realize what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**And we'd never find another**

**Just realize what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder now**

**Just realize what I just realized**

After everything they had been through together it took a song to make them both Realize that their perfect match was right in front of them.

_Back to present_

As she sat at her desk thinking about everything that had happened in the past week, she smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her. Yep, she had to be dreaming, because she had everything she ever wanted. She had Gibbs. She just prayed she never woke up!

The End


End file.
